The Dance
by mistyamethyst1312
Summary: This is a story when Videl and Gohan first get together. It does contain lemon. This is my second story so please try it out. It is complete.
1. Chapter One

**A/N: Hi world. This is my third story. I'm so happy you decided to read it. I hope I remained true to the characters. This is one of my favorite stories. My other favorites are a dragon ball GT story call "Unexpected Pairings", and an Inuyasha one called "The Search". Oh and I don't only DBZ, GT, or Inuyasha.**

**Right after Buu is defeated.**

**It has been a week since Kid Buu's defeat; life is back to the way it was before Buu except that Goku is alive. Gohan and Videl are back at school and no one but them at school knows about what happened with Buu. No one understands why but they are being so friendly to each other. Sharpener is pissed about it and Erasa is clueless like always. Saya Man is still around because no one remembers Gohan being unmasked. Lately his has been accompanied by the mysterious Saya Girl (who is Vidal).**

**Hurcule has taken to spying on his daughter lately because he thinks Gohan is her boyfriend. **

**Today on the roof Saya Man and Saya Girl change back into Vidal and Gohan. Vidal is pissed because there is a dance coming up and Gohan hasn't asked her to go to it. She is confused because she likes Gohan and thinks he likes her (which he does), so she decides that she will start dropping hints for him.**

**"So Gohan are you going to the dance with Friday night?" She asks in a forced unconcerned voice.**

**"I don't think I will. I will most likely be stuck home studying." He replays suspecting nothing.**

**"Oh. Well I probably stay home and train plus I have no one to go with." She says coyly.**

**"Oh well we better get to class. I hope you find someone to go with." Gohan yells as he hurries down the stairs.**

**After Gohan is gone Vidal flies off to be alone. Later that day Gohan goes over to Bulma's house.**

**"Hi Gohan nice to see you. You want to go play?" Asks an excited Trunks.**

**"Not today. I need to talk to your mother. Why don't you go call Goten?" Says a stressed Gohan.**

**"Mom, Gohan needs you!" Yells Trunks as he leaves for his room to call Goten.**

**Bulma walks in the room and asks, "What you need Gohan? How's that outfit I made for Vidal?"**

**"The outfit is perfect, and I need to ask you something." States an unhappy Gohan.**

**"What's troubling you Gohan?" Asks a worried Bulma.**

**"Well I didn't want ask my mom, but I needed to ask a woman something." Gohan starts.**

**"Why didn't you ask Vidal, she is a girl you know?" Bulma ponders aloud.**

**"Because it's about Vidal." Gohan says.**

**"Oh girlfriend troubles I see." Bulma says smiling.**

**Gohan turns deep red and says, "She is not my girlfriend!!"**

**"So you don't like her?" Bumla asks in shock.**

**"No it's not that.... well you see...I.... do like her, but I'm..." Gohan stutters.**

**"Oh I see to shy to tell her." Bulma reasons.**

**"Well I think I upset her, but I don't know how." Gohan says sadly.**

**"Ok tell me everything that happened don't leave out a thing." Bulma tells him.**

**"Well we were on the roof getting ready for class when she asked if I was going to the dance Friday. I said I would probably be at home studying." He starts.**

**"Innocent enough continues." Bulma adds.**

**"She said that she was most likely stay home and trains plus she had no one to go with then I..." Gohan continues till he is interrupted.**

**"Stop right there, that's you problem. She is hinting that she wants you to take her to it. By the way how did you guess that you upset her?" Bumla fiercely says.**

**"I knew she was upset because she didn't come to class. And...And. you mean she wants to go to the dance with me." Gohan says while blushing hotly.**

**"Men can be so clueless. Yes she wants to go with you she's probably off somewhere crying her eyes out..."Bulma starts but Gohan is almost gone.**

**He yells behind him "Thanks Bumla Bye" as he flies away at top speed.**

**"What was that all about?" asks Vegeta as he walks in the room.**

**"Oh just young love." sighs Bumla.**

**Vegeta shuts the door behind him and walks up behind Bulma. He then starts to kiss her neck as his hand slides down the front of her pants. **

**"Wait let me locked the door." She tells him.**

**He growls but lets her go lock the door. When she get back he goes to her desk and get out a capsule, pushes it, and throws it into the corner. The capsule turns into a bed. Vegeta picks Bulma up and takes her to the bed where he proceeds to strip her, and her him. (You know what happens next right.) (Oh by the way this is bra's conception.)**

**A/N: Did you like it? I hope you did I tried hard. Please Please review. I will have the next and final chapter up soon.**

**Love **

**Amie**


	2. Chapter Two

**A/N: Was that soon enough? I hope you are enjoying my story. This is the last chapter. Oh and I do not own DBZ. I had it up the same day as chapter one.**

**Chapter two**

**Gohan stretches his power trying to locate Videl. Finally, he finds her and flies there at top speed. She is out in the mountains near his house. When he gets there she looks up then turns so he cannot see her tears.**

**"I'm sorry." He says gently as he sat down behind her.**

**"Is that supposed to make me feel better?" She growls.**

**"No I guess not, but I am sorry. I was to thickheaded to understand what you wanted." He says slowly. He then lifts her chin so that she as looking at him, and presses his lips gently to hers. "Will you go to the dance with me Videl?" He whispers in her ear.**

**She throws her arms around him and kisses him with great passion. As she kisses him his arms enclose her waist and he pulls her against himself. His tongue slides into her mouth as his hand goes up the back of her shirt. She pushes her back against his big warm hand. Gohan's mouth leaves hers to trail kisses down her neck. She moans at the feel of his hot lips. She whispers, "Gohan I love you."**

**Surprised by these words and shocked at his actions Gohan gets up and goes and sits on the other side of the cave like cliff. And thinks to himself, "What the hell do you think you are doing Gohan, and were in the hell did you learn to kiss like that."**

**Videl goes and sits next to him and asks, "What's wrong Gohan?"**

**"Um.." He starts when he notices her shivering. He makes a huge, thick blanket appear around her shoulders.(He can only do this like once in a lifetime, he saw Piccelo do it.)**

**She get up and goes farther into the cave, and spreads the blanket out on the ground. "Gohan come here." She yells.**

**He get up and goes into the cave.**

**"Sit down" she says firmly. Gohan sits where Videl pointed. "Gohan." She says gently.**

**"Yes Videl?" He whispers.**

**"Do you love me?" She asks timidly.**

**"Yes!!" Gohan says with passion. "More then anything in the world."**

**"Then why did you stop kissing me?" She asks in a whisper.**

**"I..I..was afraid I...I..would go to far and do something I shouldn't" He says in an ashamed voice.**

**"Do what?" She asks teasingly.**

**"Um..Um..I don't know how to say it. Umm...well umm..." He starts. "Sleep with you." He finishes in a whisper hoping she didn't hear him.**

**"I would like that very much if you did." She whispers in his ear. He looks up at her in shock, just as he looks up Videl pushes her lips to his. She while kissing him moves to be sitting beside him with her hand on his lap. She could feel how hard he was. "Gohan please take me. I want you to take my virginity." She says breathlessly in his ear. "Gohan please I want to feel you inside me." She pants in his ear nearly mad with lust.**

**"Are you sure you want me?" He whispers just as breathlessly. "I...I..have never had a woman."**

**"I don't care. Gohan I want you, I need you." She pants as she pushes him onto his back. One of his hands goes up the back of her shirt, and the other up the front. At first he timidly rubs her breast though her bra. She leans down and kisses his waiting lips. His hand then slips underneath her bra. He begins to rub her breast, then her nipple. She the starts to unbutton his shirt. He takes his hands out of her shirt. He then begins to pull her shirt off, after he gets that off he rolls her over onto her back. She gets his last button undone she pulls his shirt off and throws it to the corner where he threw her clothes. He lifts his weight off her, fumbles with her pants trying to undo them but not being able to because he was shaking so badly.**

**"Relax Gohan." She whispers. His hands steady right away. He achieves is goal of undoing her pants. He pulls them off and throws them to where the other clothes lay. (Her shoes and his have been off for minutes.) Gohan's lips find her breasts. He sucks gently yet savagely. Videl moans, which causes Gohan to suck harder. Videl gets his pants undone and off. He then pulls off her underwear, kissing down to her legs then back up to her lips. She gets his underwear off as well. (Yes the teddy bear ones.) She feels his skin touch her bearskin. **

**"Videl" He whispers.**

**"Yes?" She pants.**

**"According to a book this is supposed to hurt, and I'm kind of big. Are you sure you want me to?" He pants back.**

**"Yes I'm sure. It will be fine Gohan." She replies.**

**"I love you Videl." He whispers in her ear.**

**"I love you too, Gohan." She whispers back. After these words Gohan thrusts himself into her. She releases a sharp moan of pain and passion. (More passion than pain though.) He gently and slowly begins to move inside her. Her nails dig into the velvet skin of his back as he moves faster and deeper within her. Her moans become deeper and more powered. With each thrust Goahn gains even more power and speed, but is careful not to hurt her. He feels her climaxing. **

**"Oh Gohan" she whispers. "Oh yes."**

**He groans as feels her find her release which is soon followed by his own.**

**Afterwards Gohan lies on his back as Videl snuggles up to him. Both are out of breath and covered in a thick layer of sweat. They lie in each other's arms till nearly dusk. **

**"Shit." Gohan yells as he leaps up and begins to dress.**

**"What's wrong?" Videl inquires as she too begins to dress.**

**"It is almost night time, oh I am so dead." A panicked Gohan states.**

**"I know call your mom and say your over a friends house studying, and ask if you can stay the night." Videl says calmly.**

**"Videl you're a genius." Says a happy Gohan.**

**"Here you can use my cell phone." Says Videl as she reaches into her pants pocket.**

**Gohan dials the number and.."Hello" Says the voice on the other end of the phone.**

**"Hi Goten can I talk to mom?" Gohan tells the voice.**

**"Sure. Mom its Gohan." Yells Goten.**

**"Where are you? Why are you out so late? Are you all right? Get home NOW!!" Yells an upset Chi Chi.**

**"I'm at a friends house. We were studying. I'm fine, and can I spend the night we're not done studying." Gohan tells his mother calmly.**

**"Well if your studying, plus I don't want you flying home in the dark, so alright. Do you need clothes or anything I can send your father over with some." Chi Chi says.**

**"No I'm fine I'll borrows his clothes, goodnight mom." Gohan says, and hangs up. "So where are we going to stay?" Gohan asks Videl.**

**"My house." She answers.**

**"What, but your father." Gohan says stunned.**

**"We have so many rooms that it doesn't matter." She tells him calmly. "Ok let's go." She adds as she goes out of the cave and starts to fly home. Gohan follows her. "When we get there I will show you what window to go in, then I will go inside, go to my room, then fly to the room your in." She explains. When they arrive Gohan goes to the highest room in the house and Videl goes in the front door.**

**"Where have been? You were with a boy weren't you?" Hurcule says in a panicked frenzy.**

**"I was with a friend. No I wasn't with a boy. I'm going to bed now goodnight dad." She says calmly. She goes up to her room, locks the door, and then flies out her window. She goes to the highest window and flies in. "I'm here." She announces to Gohan. His face lights up in a smile as she enters the room. He jumps up and is kissing her before she even fully lands. He pushes her onto her back on the bed. As soon as she hits the bed his lips are on her neck. He starts undoing her pants yearning for her flesh.**

**"Gohan, again already?" She says playfully.**

**"Yes oh god yes." He returns lustfully. "I want to, no I have to be in you again. You don't mind do you?"**

**"No. I want you in me again." She tells him.**

**He grins and goes back to getting her pants off. By the time he had them off her shirt and his were on the floor beside the bed.**

**"Wait!" She says. She pushes Gohan off the bed. He falls off but lands without noise. Videl takes her pants and underwear off and climbs under the silky sheets after pushes the velvet quilt off. She smiles and says, "Ok take it off and climb in."**

**Gohan grins in a wicked way (which is not normal for him, but was not scary on him either.) and climbs out of his clothes and into the bed. He climbs on top of her right away, his lips go right to her breasts. He sucks gently then with more power and passion. He kisses down her body until he is between her legs. His tongue enters her and she moans at the new, but enjoyable sensation. He stops and grabs the glass of water by the bed and takes a long drink and washes it around in his mouth. His lips then go to Videl's lips.**

**"Gohan roll over." Videl whispers lustfully.**

**Gohan rolls over, and Videl takes him into her mouth. He groans at the feel of her mouth upon his sex. His passion triples itself at the feel of her mouth. After a minute she too drinks from the glass of water. Gohan goes to put her back on bottom which she lets him do. He kisses her lips and lets his hand slide down between her legs. He presses his finger into her and traces her femininity. He then pushes her legs open with his knees. He moves her legs up so that her knees are bent. **

**"I read this is supposed to make it easier for me and better for you." He pants into her ear.**

**"Gohan what kinds of books have you been reading?" Videl asks playfully.**

**Gohan blushes and says shyly, "well I've been thinking a lot of being with you, being in you, so I decided to study some so I would please you."**

**"You would of pleased me even if you didn't sleep with me." Videl whispers in his ear.**

**"You ready love? This time will hurt more for three reasons. Would you like to know why?" He pants.**

**"Yes tell me." She answers.**

**"Well for one thing you are tender from last time. Two that book said I was big to began with, and three I don't think I can hold back this time." He explains breathing heavily.**

**"You held back?" She asks.**

**"Yes I was afraid I would do it to hard, and rip you. This time I don't think I can restrain. I love you to much to hurt you, but I want to give you all I have." Gohan informs her.**

**"Please I want your all, just not super sayian all. I want you not to restrain. I don't care if it hurts." She whispers to him fiercely.**

**"Anything to please you my love." He whispers longingly in her ear. He takes his place ready to thrust. "Love you may want to bite something this will hurt. Tell me to slow down or stop anytime you need to." He whispers reassuringly in her ear. He thrusts deeply and powerfully into her. She bites her lip, digs her nails into his back, and lets out a grunt at the impact. He starts to move fast and fiercely within her. She lets out a deep moan into his shoulder, as he holds her hips to push himself harder, farther, and faster within her. He grunts with the effort of his thrusts. Videl looks into his eyes and sees unrestrained lust and need. In her eyes Gohan see the same. This pushes Gohan to go even deeper into her. She lets out a long loud moan not caring who may hear. They both reach their climax at the same time. The sheets are covered in blood, but Videl didn't care. All she knew and cared about is Gohan. **

**"Gohan I love you." She whispers in his ear as she is almost asleep.**

**"I love you too Videl, and always will." He whispers back.**

**The next day Gohan leaves a bit early. When he gets to school he waits outside for Videl. When she arrives she and Gohan go behind a tree. Unknown to them Sharpener is following them. Gohan leans forward and kisses Videl. She lets her tongue slide into his mouth. His arms wrap around her, and she pulls her against him. She moans against his lips. His hand creeps up the back of her shirt. She leans forward and whispers in his ear. Sharpener nearly screams in disperse of not having a chance with her.**

**That night Videl shows up at the dance in an elegant dress and Gohan in suit. The crowd whispers all around them when they dance together. When Gohan goes to the bathroom Erasa goes up to Videl and asks, "Are you and Gohan going out?"**

**Videl smiles and says, "Yes." Then she walks outside where Gohan is waiting for her. "Want to go to my room Gohan?" She asks.**

**"Yep let's go." He replies as they fly off for her room. After shedding their clothes they sleep in the same bed for the whole night. (No they didn't have sex, just slept naked together.)**

**The End**

**Till Christmas.**

**A/N: Ok end of story. Did you like it? Oh please review.**

**Love**

**Amie**


End file.
